Trust Me
by plum-dulce
Summary: Starting college and meeting new people. Can Gwen forget what happened in past or will she let it affect her future? Uhhh... i really dont know how to write a good summary, that was really bad. Gwevin
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic, so it might not be the best. Hope you like it._

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE

* * *

It was a new day the start to a new beginning. Gwen Tennyson was starting college leaving behind high school and any mistakes she made along with it including her abusive ex-boyfriend. She was in a new place with new people, leaving behind the old except of course Ben. She was going to reinvent herself and enjoy it. But even with this thought in her mind, she felt that maybe it wouldn't work and that everything would go wrong. As she walked she watched the people surrounding her laughing enjoying themselves, she wanted to be that way again.

"Okay, time for a new start." Reading the paper, she headed towards her dorm. Gwen stood in front of the door and opened it, walking in. Wait this isn't right. Going back out Gwen checked to see if she got the right room, which she did. She walked back into the room. This had to be a mistake, it was her dorm. Right? It had to be but why was it already occupied.

"Well, well look at what we've got us here," said a rough, deep voice from behind her. Turning around to face them Gwen saw a tall brown haired man with two other guys siding to his sides. Walking towards her, they grabbed her by her arms.

"Looks like someone is having fun tonight." The brunette snickered.

"Let go of me," yelled Gwen.

"Now why would I do that?" He said smoothly into ear.

Now unable to speak because of the fabric tied around her mouth, she just screamed as she felt the tears stream down her face. Why was this happening to her, it couldn't and shouldn't be? Not again. So much for a new beginning.

Kevin Levin closed the door of his car and headed for the dorm of his friends or the stupid pathetic people he called his friends. The only people who he could relate to after he got out of the Null Void. The only people who would even talk to him.

As Kevin walked down the hall, he heard the faint sound of someone trying to scream. Opening the door, he saw his so called friends huddled around someone, a girl, kneeling on the floor.

"What the fuck are you guys do—?"

"Kevin," his friend interrupted "look at what we found in our room, we think she's a virgin."

Looking down at the girl, he saw her look up at him. It couldn't be. He froze.

Gwen looked up the guy who walked in with tears still streaming out of her eyes. She stopped screaming, when she realized who it was, or at least thought it was. Kevin Levin. But how, he was in the Null Void or a least he was supposed to be. But he wasn't he was standing right in front of her staring at her with his smoldering brown eyes.

Suddenly Kevin grabbed Gwen by her arm and helped her up and started walking towards the door pulling her along.

"Kevin, What are you doing?' the brunette said, "Don't ruin the fun we were going to let you have a turn."

"You guys are sick bastards." Kevin said as he looked at Gwen and closed the door behind them. Looking down at her, she was still crying silently, he placed his arms behind her neck and untied the fabric around her mouth, then did the same with the fabric around her wrists. He turned around and started walking away. Gwen stood there, still shaken up, catching up to Kevin, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Kevin." She said.

Turning around to face her Kevin noticed her eyed were red and puffy from crying but he couldn't help notice how beautiful she was.

"Thank you," she whispered her throat raw from all the screaming and crying, "for saving me."

He chucked. Realizing why he did, Gwen let out a little chuckle herself. 'Thank you for saving me' was probably the last thing Kevin would ever think to hear from Gwen, a girl he had tried to kill before on various occasions.

"Your welcome" he muttered as he turned around and continued to walk away, leaving Gwen alone in the hallway.

* * *

_Will be updating soon. _

_Please review good or bad all are welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, so here is chapter 2. Truth be told I really dont have a specific plot for this story. I'm sort of winging it._ _Enjoy._

* * *

After finding her correct dorm, Gwen found herself lying on her bed trying to listen to her new roommate, Cassandra or Cassi as she like to be called, talk about how excited she was to start college and about some cute guy she saw down at the student café. But she couldn't concentrate on anything other than Kevin; she wanted to ask him so many things like how he got out of the Null Void or why he rescued her.

"So will you Gwen." Cassi said. "Gwen"

"What." Gwen said, losing her train thought and trying to remember what Cassi was saying.

"Will you go with me to the student café tomorrow after classes to see if I can get the guys number?" Cassi asked again.

"Um yeah sure tomorrow after classes."

So the next day as promised Gwen went down with Cassi to the café. Walking through the door, Cassi immediately pointed and said, "That's him." Looking in the direction of Cassi's finger, Gwen saw the blonde haired, blued eyed guy she was talking about.

"His name is Damien." She nudged Gwen as they walked over and sat down at an empty table. Once seated Gwen watched a guy come up to Damien and start talking to him. It was Kevin.

Kevin had been working at the student café since his old friends had been going to school there, so for about a year. At the moment he was talking to Damien the only person he could call a real friend. Noticing Gwen looking at him, Kevin turned and said, "Hey Damien, why don't you go get that table."

"Gwen he's walking over here," squealed Cassi as she saw Damien walking towards them.

Arriving at their table Damien asked, "What can I get you ladies?"

"I'll have a caramel cappuccino." Cassi answered.

"And what about you?" He asked Gwen with his eyes still in Cassi.

"Yeah I'll just have a lemon iced tea."

Walking away and moments later returning with their drinks, wondering why Kevin had asked what the red-head girl had ordered, Damien said, "Here you go ladies."

After a couple minutes of talking with Cassi, Gwen heard from behind her, "Hey beautiful." It was the brunette from the day before.

"Who's that?" Cassi asked as Gwen watched him go up to Kevin and order a coffee.

"He's a creep." She answered. Watching them talk, Gwen could tell that whatever the brunette was telling Kevin was making him mad. Then Kevin yelled, "Don't you fucking talk about her like that."

Suddenly the whole café got all silent. The brunette got up and replied, "Damn man don't be getting all defensive of some girl you don't even know" as he purposely spilled his coffee all over the counter and walked away.

"I'll be back." Gwen said as she got up and headed towards Kevin. Halfway there she was stopped by Damien.

"Hey your friend, what's her name?" He asked her.

"Cassandra. Why?"

"Do you think you could get me her number?" Gwen smiled.

Still smiling she answered, "Just ask her, I'm pretty sure she'll give it to you."

With that Damien left Gwen and walked over to Cassi. Gwen continued over to and sat across from Kevin. On the other side of the counter, Kevin was cleaning up the spilled coffee.

"Hey." She said quietly. Looking up to see who it was Kevin replied, "Hey." After a moment of silence she said, "I just wanted to thank you again about what you did yesterday." Without looking back up at her he replied, "Yeah and like a said yesterday you welcome," a little harsher than he actually wanted. She didn't seem to notice.

"So…..that guy is he your friend?" She asked.

"No." He answered still not looking up at her. After more silence between them Kevin looked up at her and blurted out, "Why are you even talking to me?" regretting it the moment it came out. Again it came out harsher than he wanted. Too harsh even for Kevin.

Gwen was taken aback. Why was she talking to him, she could have left what happened yesterday and moved on. But no, part of her wanted to talk to Kevin, to be around him.

"Um, well you seem like a nice person." She answered unsure of what else to say.

"Nice," he barked, "you don't even know me, what I've done, or what I've thought."

"Well," Gwen could feel her throat tighten up, "I thought that since you helped me yesterday, and that you didn't go along with your friend that you weren't like them."

With that Gwen got up. She felt stupid and embarrassed that she had even tried to talk to Kevin. She also felt her eyed water up. Why did she care that he didn't want to talk to her or have anything to do with her. Why was she letting him get to her? She didn't care. Did she?

As Gwen walked away towards Cassi, she was stopped by Damien again.

"Hey thanks about Cassi." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Your welcome." She replied as a single tear fell down her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered wiping away the tear.

"Okay then see you around and thanks again."

As they continued their ways Gwen towards Cassi, Damien towards Kevin, Damien turned around and said, "Oh by the way I'm Damien." Turing to face him Gwen smiled and said, "I'm Gwen."

Meeting Kevin in the back, Damien asked him, "Man what did you do to that Gwen girl, I saw you talking to her."

"Why?" Kevin asked confused about what he meant.

"She looked like she was about to cry and she looked really embarrassed."

Did Gwen cry, why would she? Kevin didn't mean to say anything that would hurt her. What did he do? "I didn't do anything to her." He replied.

When Gwen saw Cassi sitting at the table, she said, "Come on let's go." As Gwen opened the door, she turned around to look at Kevin. Once her eyes met his she turned around and left out the door.

Kevin watched as Gwen walked towards the door of the café. Suddenly she turned around and looked him in the eyes. Kevin saw what Damien was talking about. The embarrassment, the tears, and even a hint of sadness, all in her eyes. Kevin continued to watch her turn around and walk out.

* * *

Hoped you liked. Yes, No

Review!!!


End file.
